The backlight source of an existing TFT-LCD display system, such as the common light-emitting diode or fluorescent tube, mostly uses power source devices such as city power or batteries as a drive unit, having high power consumption and not conducive to energy saving and environmental protection.
In order to reduce energy consumption of the backlight source, there emerges on the market now a backlight module that can use sunlight as the energy source, which collects the sunlight including the visible band desired by the backlight source by using a light collection system and uses the fiber imported backlight module as the backlight source. However, during transportation of such a backlight module, in order to ensure that the optical fiber will not be damaged in the long-distance transportation, a thick film is usually packed at the outside of an optical cable composed of a plurality of bare optical fibers. While installing such a backlight module, in order to import a plurality of optical fibers into the backplane, the bare optical fibers in the optical cable need to be detached from the film and separated one by one, so as to attach to the light guide plate dispersedly, which greatly increases the amount of labor of transportation and assembly. Besides that, because the bare optical fiber used for transferring sunlight is made of quartz material that has poor flexibility, an extended backplane is usually needed, so as to carry and protect the bare optical fiber. However, this will greatly increase the length of the backplane, not only increasing weight of the backplane but also affecting the appearance; besides that, because of increase of area of the backplane, the ratio of the area of the display region of the liquid crystal display to the area of the panel may become less.